


Seeking New Heights

by MikoGalatea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Dorothea finds Edelgard feeling the stress from an upcoming certification exam.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 36





	Seeking New Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> This was written for a hurt/comfort fic writing meme on Dreamwidth, where cypsiman2 requested Edelgard/Dorothea and something involving stress over exams.

"What's got your brow furrowed this time, Edie?"

At the sound of Dorothea's voice, Edelgard looked up from the pages of notes she'd been fervently taking, exhaustion evident in her features. Her white gloves were stained black with the same ink that spotted the parchment. "I'm taking another certification exam soon," she answered, "so I'm studying for it as much as I can beforehand." Indeed, several books were piled on the desk around her, with one particularly thick tome laid open before her.

"I see," Dorothea said, "so that's why you're here in the library at this hour." She chanced a curious peek over Edelgard's shoulder at her notes. "May I ask what the exam you're taking is for?"

Edelgard shifted slightly to let the other girl look; she didn't seem to particularly mind. "Wyvern riding," she replied. "I'm reading up on aerial tactics, using weapons while on a flying mount, proper care of wyverns..." She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "It's a lot to take on at short notice, even if it's something I chose, and it's on top of everything else I must do."

Dorothea nodded in understanding. "It's all very impressive, though! It's not a role I'd be very suited to myself." She giggled. "Now I know why you've been insisting on taking up sky watch duty so often lately. But what made you want to try taking the wyvern rider exam in the first place?"

Edelgard set her quill pen down and turned in her seat to properly regard Dorothea. "Simply put, I feel an aerial role might give me the extra advantage on the battlefield I've been looking for. The experience I've gained from sky watch duty has helped, and I'm confident in my ability to wield an axe while mounted. However..." She glanced away for a moment. "Wyverns are so different to the pegasi I'm always assigned for sky watch, and I'll be going into this exam with less experience fighting on flying mounts than anyone who's already been certified as a pegasus knight." Then she shook her head as if to chase her doubts away, her expression becoming firm and serious. "Even so, I absolutely cannot afford to fail this exam. I don't have the time."

Her last words in particular made Dorothea raise her eyebrows. "Edie, you're putting even more pressure on yourself than usual," she said, her voice laced with concern. "Even as the future Emperor, surely you don't have to crush yourself this much?" When the other girl didn't say anything to that, she lightened her approach by leaning down and offering her a smile. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll pass that exam with flying colours and be soaring to even greater heights than before, I just know it!"

At that, Edelgard couldn't help but blush. "That's..." She grunted a little from the embarrassment she was feeling. "I'm grateful for your encouragement, Dorothea. I'm already feeling a little better thanks to you."

Dorothea winked at her. "You're always welcome, Edie! Is there anything I can do to help while I'm here?" She stood up straight again and casually stepped behind Edelgard's chair. "How about a shoulder rub? You do deserve to relax sometimes, even just a little."

"That does sound nice, actually," Edelgard admitted. "I'll take you up on that." _Because you're the one offering, Dorothea,_ she silently confessed. She shifted to sit forward in her seat once more, and for the first time in what felt like longer than it had been, she let her shoulders drop.

As Dorothea's hands massaged her shoulders with just the right balance between firmness and gentleness, she felt her stress dissipating and her mind clearing, and her short-term goal of passing her certification exam felt attainable once more.


End file.
